In various surgical procedures (notably tubal ligations) it is desirable to elevate the female uterus against the abdominal wall. However, there exists no instrument which may be so simply utilized for this purpose and at the same time retain itself in place. Examples of previously known instruments including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,482,622, 2,858,826 and 3,320,948.